The Cullens Go Bowling
by amrgirl59
Summary: Like the title says, the Cullens go bowling. The fun and adventure of the Cullens at a bowling alley. rated T for language, but it's pretty much clean. This is a one-shot.


**A/N: so I was inspired to write this because I was forced to go bowling with my family. this is a one-shot. note: this is before Bella, and Carlisle and Esme aren't coming with them, and this was written in third person point of veiw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters. **

* * *

The Cullens Go Bowling

Alice was bouncing up and down. "I know what we're going to do today!"

Edward saw, and groaned. "Please no, Alice, not that."

"What does she have planned for us this time?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going bowling!" Alice announced.

* * *

At the bowling alley, the five younger Cullens walked up to the front desk.

"A lane for five, and five pairs of shoes, please...Bob," Alice said, reading his name tag.

"Ok. That'll be $25.94. You can go get the shoes over there." Bob used a low monotone, and gestured over his shoulder. Emmett paid, and was told to go to lane 9. All of the Cullens walked over, chose a pair of shoes each, and then headed towards lane 9. Edward sat down, and typed in their names. It was alphabetically, so the order was Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and then Rosalie. Edward pressed enter, and the game began.

"Ok, Alice, you're up first. Good luck," Jasper said.

"Like I don't know what I'm going to get. Remember, no super strength or speed." She stepped up, rolled the ball, and got eight pins down, then bowled again, and got the last two.

"Yay, I got a spare! Your turn, Edward." He went, and got a strike. Jasper gave him a high five. Then it was Emmett's turn. He rolled very dramatically, and got a gutter ball.

"Shit!" he shouted, while everyone else laughed. He bowled again, and got one pin down.

"Woo-hoo! I got a pin down!"

"Way to go, Emmett. One whole pin."

"Shut up, Rose. See if you can beat that, Jasper." Jasper ended up knocking down nine pines total, and Rosalie did the same. Alice went again, and got the same as she did before.

"This isn't fair. I know what I'm going to get, what everyone's going to get, and it's no fun. I quit," She pouted.

"Aw, Alice, you can't quit. That would ruin the game for all of us. After all, it was your idea in the first place," Jasper consulted.

"Ok, fine. I'll stay for you, Jasper," Alice sighed. Edward groaned at the image in her head, then he picked up a ball. Again, he got another strike. Emmett rolled, and using both turns, he only got one pin down.

"Damn it. You know what, screw this. Like Alice, I quit. I'll play in the arcade while you finish up. Come and get me when you're done."

"No you don't." Jasper grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "If I have to stay, then you are, too."

"Does anyone actually want to play?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie and I do. But we can go to the arcade later, Emmett," Edward teased. Everyone went again, all getting every pin down, until it was Emmett's turn. He bowled, and the ball went right down the middle.

"Oh my God, come on little ball, you can do it...m No!" Emmett shouted, crumpling to his knees. The ball had veered off course at the last second, and swerved into the gutter. His "siblings" laughed. Emmett rolled again, getting only one pin down.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he grabbed a ball, and gripped it between his hands, squeezing... "Die, ball, die!"

"Emmett, stop." Jasper and Edward pried his hands off the bowling ball. "Humans don't usually murder bowling balls," Edward warned. Emmett rolled again, very gently, and got one pin down.

"So I guess each vampire does have a weak spot. Emmett, yours would be bowling. Haven't you even tried it before?" Alice asked.

"I have, but not this bad before. Remember, Edward, in 1943? I beat Rose then." Emmett hoped he would.

"No, I don't remember," Edward lied to make Emmett crazy.

"Gah! Yes, you do, Edward! I almost tied with you. Esme came to watch, but Carlisle had to work..."

"Nope. Do you, Rose?"

"No. I remember bowling, but Emmett lost." Rosalie was teasing Emmett, too.

"B-but...I scored two more points than you!"

"Really, Emmett, cause I thought I had 16 more than you," Rosalie smirked. Alice and Jasper were watching them banter, chuckling occasionally. This was sometimes their form of entertainment. It was for all of them, really.

"Your turn, Jasper," Emmett sighed. Jasper went, and got a strike, and then Rosalie went. She got 7 pins down, rolled again, and got one more pin.

"Crap, I only got an 8!" she gasped.

"God, Rose, bitch much? How do you think I feel, with only getting one pin per turn?" Emmett said as payback.

"Shut up, Emmett. Bowl, Alice." Rose waved her on. Alice stepped up, and got a strike.

"Yay! Your turn, Edward." He went, and got another strike.

"Edward! Do you have to be so perfect at everything? Can't you let someone else win for once?" Emmett complained.

"Yes, I always have to be like this. Just go, Emmett," Edward sighed. Emmett went, and got a gutter ball the first time, but got two pins down the next.

"Oh my God, I got two pins down! I beat my high score! I'm so proud of myself!" Emmett cheered.

"That's pathetic, Emmett. Two. Whole. Pins," Jasper emphasized, disgusted.

"Well you'd be this excited if you had my score."

The rest of the game passed pretty uneventful. Alice, Rosalie, and jasper got high scores, but not faultless. Emmett kept up the 'terrible streak' the whole time. But edward never missed a pin at all. He had a perfect 300. Alice had 210, Rosalie had a 212, and Jasper had a 223. But Emmett only scored a 12. They headed off to the arcade section of the bowling alley.

"Wanna race, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, you're on," Rosalie replied. They headed off to the race car games. Jasper drifted towards the pin ball machine. Edward went to the claw machine, filled with stuffed animals, and Alice stood next to it to watch. Edward entered 50 cents.

"Edward, move it to the left...a little bit more...now move it up some..."

"Shut up, Alice, I can do this on my own." Edward purposely ignored Alice's directions, and pressed the down button, and missed. He entered another 50 cents.

"Upper left corner, Edward," Alice hinted. He paid no attention to her again, and didn't win anything.

"Woo! I got the high score! On to Pac-Man!" Jasper shouted. Meanwhile, Emmett had beat Rosalie in the race.

"I demand a rematch," she said.

"Sure. Like that'll make a difference." Emmett rolled his eyes, and inserted another $1.00. A little boy around the age of five walked in the game room.

"Hi. I'm Bob Jr. My daddy owns this bowling alley. Now who wants to play air hockey with me?"

"I'll play," Edward volunteered, thinking it would be an easy win. "Let me pay."

"Once more, Emmett, you keep winning," Rosalie whined.

"Fine, but you're paying for this one," Emmett agreed grudgingly.

"Sweet, level 49! One more to go before I win the whole game!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What? No, that's not possible!" Edward was shocked. He had lost in air hockey 0-7 to Bob Jr.

"Would you like to play again?" Bob Jr. asked sweetly.

"Why not?" Edward inserted more money.

Alice had gravitated back towards the claw machine. Using her power in her favor, she kept on winning stuffed animals. Alice planned to give a couple to Bob Jr., keep some for the family, and give the rest to charity. So far she had 7. A couple minutes later she had 10, and Edward was staring in disbelief after losing another game. Alice kneeled down to Bob's level, which wasn't that much difference considering her height.

"Bob, would you like one of these stuffed animals?" She held them out to him.

"Sure," he chose one. "Thanks. See you guys later!" he skipped away.

"Yes, I won lever 50! I beat the whole game!" Jasper was bouncing up and down.

"Ok, time to go." Alice grabbed Rosalie and started dragging her out. "We can come another time."

"I sucked at bowling, but it was fun, though. We should come back again." And they all agreed with Emmett.


End file.
